Kari's adventures in Domino city
by LostDiamondAngel22
Summary: Kari Gensai is the new girl at Domino high, what happens when she meets Yugi and his friends? Meeting Seto Kaiba at his battle city tournament, and remembering vague memories of what she assumes is her past life. Follow the adventures of Kari and her brother's through season 2 to season 5. This is mainly written for fun and relaxation. So it's not a serious story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic in a long time, this is purely written for fun! I'll try and update whenever possible, and this is my take on if Kisara reincarnated was a part of the series from the beginning of Season 2 to Season 5. **

**—****-—-**

Kari stood in front of the school, her body wrapped in a pink and blue uniform as her long light blue hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, a dark blue ribbon was the only thing keeping her hair tied up. She held her her school bag nervously.

She had never been to a school before. Kari had been homeschooled her entire life, and now her parents were putting her into an actual Japanese school, after deciding to settle down in Japan. It was crazy.

Kari took notice of the students already arriving, she wasn't sure why she hadn't gone through the gate already, her legs were frozen, she guessed it had to do something with her anxiety.

"Hey! You new here?" She heard a female voice.

Kari turned her head and saw a brunette rush up to her, smiling, and wearing an identical uniform. She backed away a little, a bit spooked from the brunette speaking.

"Y-Yeah...I-I am." She shook up a little.

The brunette kept smiling.

"My name is Tea Gardener, what about you?"

"K-Kari Gensai." Kari bowed down, still nervous.

"Hey no need to be nervous, come on, I'll show you around!" Tea grabbed Kari's hand, rushing her inside the school.

Hours later, after school when Kari was putting on her outdoor shoes while putting away her indoor school shoes. Tea walked up to her alongside with her friends.

"Hey Kari wanna come hang out with us?" She smiled at the blue haired girl.

Kari wasn't sure as two boys approached her. Causing her to get nervous.

"Hey there! My name's Joey, second of duelist kingdom." The blonde said with a grin, getting pushed away by the brunette male.

"I'm Tristan Taylor." The brunette smiled, only for Joey to push him back. Causing both to start fighting with one another.

The shorted of the boys approached Kari.

"Sorry about those two, they're very nice once you get to know them." He softly laughed. "I'm Yugi by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"I-I'm Kari, it's really nice to meet you all..."she looked away from the group still smiling weakly. Her anxiety was making it hard to look at them all. She was just hoping this first day to be quick and quiet. She wasn't expecting to make friends so quickly.

"So how bout it Kari? We can go to that new cafe today and have some fun." Tea asked getting close to Kari. Who responded by backing away.

"I-I'm sorry, I really am, I'm just getting used to being here and really I have to help my parents unpack today. I just moved here and I really don't want to burden them by having them do more work than they should." Her weak smile tried to widen, she felt more nervous than she had been. "Thank you though, maybe another time."

After that, Kari left the school, clenching to her school bag. She really wished things wouldn't speed up that fast. She continued to walk home, as it started to rain. The rain felt nice, it was like it was melting all of her problems away from her.

She started to smile. Not caring that it was ruining her uniform and staining her school bag. When getting home, she opened the door, and entered her home only to hear her older brother, Hiroki, playing with their younger brother, Mitsu, both smiling.

"Big sis! You're home!" Mitsu smiled, wheeling over to Kari.

"Yeah, did you have a good day today helping Hiroki unpack?" Kari smiled back at her younger brother.

"Uh Huh! We unpacked the entire dining room set today, and I got my toys out of my toy box!" Mitsu chuckled, as he was holding a stuffed black dragon with red eyes.

Kari couldn't help but laugh a little.

"That's good, I see you found Red."

Mitsu nodded eagerly in response.

"I was so worried he was going to rip." Mitsu clung tighter to his stuffed dragon. "I'm glad he didn't."

Kari walked over to Hiroki who was putting away the gaming system they had brought out to play.

"So how was your day?" Kari asked her older brother.

"Fine, mom and dad won't be back until next weekend, they're still getting the rest of our things as well as helping grandmother move down to that retirement home."

"I see," Kari seemed sad but tried to smile in front of Hiroki. "I'm assuming you bought the groceries last night?"

"Sure did sis," Hiroki grinned. "Thought we could have some ramen tonight."

"Great, I'm going to go upstairs and unpack. You two please take a break." Kari told her two brothers before heading back up to her room.

She felt relieved when she entered her room, finally she just unpack her things and lay in her bed afterwards. All she wanted to do was listen to some calming instrumental music and go to bed.

But for now, she had to finish some unpacking. This would take a while, but she knew it had to be done.

**—****-**

**Thanks for reading, please tell me how you liked this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This will contain a bit of a duel, this will make the chapter much longer. I'll try and put in duels whenever its necessary and appropriate. I want to make this story as yugioh like as possible. **

**—**

It had been a few weeks since Kari had been a part of Domino high, she had started to slowly hang out with Tea and her friends. She always felt like an outsider, and always left early when things felt too stressful on her anxiety.

But now things were just getting bigger and stranger when Hiroki returned home.

"Hey everyone I'm home!" Kari heard her older brother's voice as did Mitsu. They both saw their older blue haired brother enter the room wearing a Strange device on his arm.

"What's with the oversized watch?" Kari asked out loud.

"This?" Hiroki smirked. "Is a duel disk, it's part of the duel monsters competition I'm going to participate in!"

Mitsu grinned seeing the duel disk.

"That's so awesome!" He almost seemed like he was going to hop off his wheelchair, but flinched in pain. "Err. Sorry. I got super excited there."

Kari sighed in relief, then looked at Hiroki.

"You sure that's a good idea to enter this contest?"

"Of course, I'm hoping to get to the finals!" Hiroki said with enthusiasm. "Besides, I've never been a part of a contest this big, and I want to at least try and win."

Kari crossed her arms.

"Remember you said that in duelist kingdom, but got sent home after your first duel."

Hiroki looked away a little saddened by her bringing that up.

"I know, but this time...I could really win and not just for me, but for you two."

"What do we have to do with this contest?" Kari was confused.

"I want to show you both that I can win, and that anything is possible." Hiroki weakly smiled. "It's my dream to one day be an actual finalist of something. And this is my chance."

Mitsu smiled widely at his older brother.

"I know you can win Hiroki! You've practiced a ton! And I know you improved!"

"Thanks Mitsu."

"If it makes you happy, then I guess it's not that bad." Kari touched her older brother's arm, and smiled sweetly at him. She knew this meant a lot to him and she supported him.

A few days later, Battle City had began, and Kari agreed to take Mitsu to help him watch Hiroki's duels. He was very excited to watch Hiroki, and she couldn't blame him.

"I hope Hiroki wins!" Mitsu smiled, holding his stuffed black dragon, being steered by Kari through the city. "I know he said to meet at the park cause that's where he's going to challenge everyone!"

"Yeah, I know." Kari smiled at her younger brother.

There was silence between them both until Mitsu spoke once more.

"...Do you think he'll actually get to the finals Kari?" Mitsu stared up at his older sister.

Kari wasn't sure how to respond, she didn't want to give him a bad answer.

"Definitely, remember he's improved since duelist kingdom." Kari laughed in glee.

"I hope you're right." Mitsu said. "I'm scared he might not, and I'd hate for him to be sad about not getting into the finals."

"I promise you Mitsu, Hiroki will get to the finals." Kari smiled at him.

A few moments later, Kari heard a familiar voice.

"Kari is that you?" Kari turned her head and saw Tea from school! She was holding a bag and dressed more casually than normal.

"Oh Tea I didn't see you there..." Kari mumbled.

"I came out to watch Joey and Yugi duel today. Oh...who's this?" Tea referred to Kari's younger brother.

"I'm Mitsu! Her younger brother." Mitsu introduced himself, smiling ear to ear. "I'm here to watch my big brother duel today!"

"Your brother is part of battle city too, Kari?" Tea asked with curiosity.

"Yup, we're hoping he can get into the finals." Kari answered with a hopeful tone to it.

"Well, I'd better go." Tea started to leave. "I wish your brother luck!"

Kari continued to push her younger brother to the park. Hopefully he hadn't started a duel without them. That's when she took notice of Hiroki already dueling, she cursed to herself in her mind. Wishing she left the house earlier.

But something seemed off about the duel. The other duelist was wearing a black robe and had wild orange hair.

"Now I'm gonna defeat you! Earthquake Giant take down his fairy witch now!" The other duelist growled pointing at Hiroki's only creature on the field.

"I'll use my breath of light card!" Hiroki responded in defense, as his trap/spell card turned up.

"No!"

"Yes, and that takes care of your earthquake giant." Hiroki stated.

The other duelist looked frightened as he looked around his hand of cards, there was nothing he could do. And he ended his turn immediately.

-Ghoul's lifepoints: 1350-

-Hiroki's lifepoints: 800-

"Now I'm going to sacrifice my fairy witch to summon..." Hiroki discarded his fairywitch and then placed on another card. "Wingweaver in attack mode!"

The ghoul shook up more.

"And I end my turn." Hiroki finished waiting for the ghoul to make his move.

The ghoul pulled a card from his deck. He was shaking violently, as he noticed it was a no go for him. Placing his monster in defense mode to end his turn.

"My turn," Hiroki said, pulling another card from his deck. "Now I summon Sonic Maid!" He placed a card into his field. "Attack his face down monster!"

The sonic maid did what she was told, attacking the monster card in defense mode. It was a very weak monster. This gave Hiroki the chance to finish this duel once and for all.

"Wingweaver attack his life points directly!" Hiroki told his card as the wing weaver flew over and attacked his opponent's life points.

-Ghoul's life points: 1350...0000-

"No! I lost..." the ghoul said outloud in shock still.

It was just a game, not that big of a deal. That's what Kari thought to herself about, as Hiroki approached the ghoul crossing his arms.

"Come on, just hand over your rarest card and locator card." He said looking at the ghoul. Who was shaking uncontrollably and fainted, Hiroki sighed and grabbed a locator card from his opponent's deck, he didn't bother grabbing a rare card due to how he responded.

That's when Hiroki noticed his two siblings, and smiled.

"Hey guys!" He rushed up to them. "Sorry I didn't wait, but that guy took some kid's rare card and ripped it right in front of him. So I thought I'd teach him a lesson."

"That's so nice of you Hiroki, but is that guy gonna be okay?" Kari asked in concern.

"I'm sure someone already called an ambulance."

"You were so awesome Hiroki! I hope to see your next duel!" Mitsu grinned.

"Of course, how bout now we go and grab something to eat?" Hiroki smiled.

"Yes!"

"I am a little hungry." Kari said outloud in a calm manner.

"Great, there's a new cafe I've been wanting to try for a while." Hiroki said, taking control of Mitsu's wheelchair. '

The trio went off to get lunch, Kari hoped that nothing bad would happen during this tournament. That's what she hoped not realizing what the future held for her.


End file.
